Gumball Machine
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Dump Truck finds himself very impressed with the work effort of 'Gumball Machine' Parker Rooney, the youngest member of their detention group. Thus decides that its time that the younger boy fully joins them in the group.


**Gumball Machine**

* * *

"This is so unfair…"

Shielding his eyes from the harsh sunlight beating down on him, fifteen year old Parker Rooney kicked at the ground standing just outside the glass school doors. A quick peek inside showed him a group of some seven other students locked up in detention shambling around the foyer. Clad in orange jumpsuits, so ugly that Parker felt like throwing up in his own mouth. He had to swallow his pride, however, and pushed open the smooth metallic doors before walking proudly into the school.

Parker wore a fake smirk on his face, that immediately faded as he slipped on the waxed floor flat on his ass.

"Uuugh… _ow…_" Whining softly and rubbing the back of his head, the boy stared upwards.

There was a shadow looming over him intimidatingly, all features hidden in darkness thanks to the light overhead. Someone tall and broad shouldered with an arm outstretched toward him.

"You fell over." The shadow said smugly.

"Ya think?" Parker groaned, reaching up to clasp the offered hand, allowing it to pull him to his feet. The sudden tug was a surprise, but made sense when the boy's eyes opened wide to see Dump Truck slightly glaring at him. "Oh, s-sorry Dump Truck…"

The mobster teenager shrugged and took his hand back, sizing up the younger boy joining his little detention mafia. Rather scrawny, but had a cute face and a slim body. Whenever he had caught a glance of this boy from behind, the older teen had nodded in appreciation of the round ass on him. To his luck there was a spare jumpsuit in the janitor's closet, and this cute younger boy sure would look good in orange. Dump Truck didn't like it himself, wrapping the upper half around his waist. Leading Parker over to the closet, smirking back whenever the boy would slip on the slick floor, Dump Truck opened the purple door and poked a thumb at the ugly jumpsuit hanging on a coat rack by one of the walls. He could tell by the look on Parker's face that the last thing he wanted to do was put one of those things on and start cleaning a school he barely even attended.

"Go put on your over-underwear, Gumball Machine. After that come with me, I'll show you where you'll be scraping gum…" Dump Truck ordered absently. His mind was on which room would be best for initiation later in the day. First, break Gumball Machine with the work, then break in his body.

"Do we _really_ have to call it that? I mean, it's more like a trash suit…" Parker rolled his eyes at the orange.

"Ay! Don't go dissin' the orange, Gumball…" Dump Truck crossed his arms, shifting weight from one foot to the other. He tapped his foot impatiently, motioning the younger boy towards the over-underwear with one finger. "Now put it on before the boss sees you're late _and_ in your clothes."

Nodding slowly, a tired Parker entered the janitor closet and hooked his fingers around the hem of his baggy blue tee before starting to peel it up over his lean, tan body. He felt a little awkward stripping with Dump Truck standing there like that; but this was the boy who still demanded that he be allowed to use the toilet with the door open. With every inch of fabric riding up from his smooth body, more leanness was revealed and the lines in his body shown off. Including the sexy V-line that lead up to his waist. Parker had just lifted his shirt to his light brownish nipples, showing his lightly defined pecs and the chocolate nubs accenting them before Dump Truck finally stopped him. Parker looked over curiously with one eyebrow raised at the older boy. When he saw the mobster tugging at his black hoodie, the younger boy got the idea and tinged pink. He lowered his tee back down then took the over-underwear from the rack and slipped into the hideous orange suit. He already felt like throwing up.

Once changed into the loose jumpsuit, Parker's body was unfortunately hidden by the baggy folds.

The scraper was thrust into his hand, with the sharp edge pressing against him and knocking the wind out from Parker's gut. He drew in a sharp breath, nodding back up at Dump Truck.

"Right away Dump Truck…" Parker muttered.

**-~-~- /|\ -~-~-**

Parker was dropped off at the first classroom of the day, glad that upstairs hadn't been waxed yet. He wondered how on earth there was so much gum under the desks once he took a peek. Nevertheless Parker went to work. After an hour of lying on his back underneath desks that had bottoms covered in a rainbow array of old chewed up gum, scraping them all clean before moving onto the next room Parker was interrupted by Dump Truck's boot tapping obnoxiously next to his head. So he scooted out from underneath the desk.

"How's it goin' down there, Gumball?"

"Getting there… almost fell asleep awhile ago," Parker grinned.

In spite of knowing that this kid didn't give up, Dump Truck smirked and kicked the ball of gum. "This thing ain't broken you yet?"

"Uh… well, sort of." Parker admitted, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Extending a hand to the younger boy, Dump Truck smirked at the exhausted younger boy as he helped him to his feet. He was surprisingly light and easy enough to pick up. Impressed with all the work the boy had done in just an hour, getting two rooms done in just under an hour he was really considering taking it to the next stage with the hot fifteen year old boy and show him what detention was really like. In hopes that Parker would enjoy it enough to join him in detention a lot more than this one time offence scraping gum off desks. Walking over to the teacher's desk at the front of the room, knowing that the younger boy was in tow, Dump Truck smirked and rest back against the dark wood with a smug look on his face.

He crossed both arms, licking the inside of his cheek as Parker copied him on one of the tabled. Being shorter and a good foot lower sitting on that table, the mobster smirked down at him.

"I think you should, uh… become a full part of this group, Gumball Machine," Looking the fifteen year old up and down, Dump Truck noticed the confusion in his eyes. "You know…? Part of my little, uh, '_mafia_'."

Parker still had no idea what was meant by any of this. "Become a full part _how_?"

"Well… You gotta promise me something first, Gumball," Dump Truck explained, leaning low against his knees. Their eyes met, with two dark brown orbs looking deep into one and other. When Parker nodded he went on, "You do everything I say and trust me, even if its weird or hurts… okay, Gumball?"

The boy's voice cracked. "Even if it h-hurts?"

Ignoring the question, the older boy started peeling off his jumpsuit acting like Parker wasn't even there until he spoke up. "First take over your over-underwear, okay?"

Knowing that it was nowhere near a request and more a direct order, Parker's hands found the zip to his jumpsuit, fumbling with the small piece of metal in his sweaty hands. His eyes were darting all over the room, wondering why on earth he was stripping out of the over-underwear. While opening his mouth to ask about Principal Kneebaur catching them out of their jumpsuits, he noticed the look in Dump Truck's eye that just read '_leave it to me_' and pulled down the zip. He stripped down to his normal clothes, then leaned back against the desk.

Dump Truck this time didn't make the first move, instead nodding at the fifteen year old.

"Now your shirt," He ordered, smirking broadly, "Nice and slow, Gumball…"

Parker fully realised what joining the group meant in that moment, with his eyes widening. He stared straight at Dump Truck, confused about the older handsome boy wanting him in that way. Nervously, Parker slowly peeled his blue t-shirt up to reveal his smooth yet defined chocolate chest. His cute small nipples were a soft brown that almost blended into his tanned skin. Parker had a slim four-pack and a sexy V-line that was still half covered up by his jeans, which made Dump Truck raise an eyebrow and fully appreciate how sexy the younger boy's chest was. Parker pulled the tee over his head and dropped it to the floor, messing up his dark hair in the process. He had an inkling of what the older teenager wanted to do next and his hands nervously moved down to unbuckle his best. Feeling more awkward as he ever had, the fifteen year old slowly began to strip out of his jeans. Underneath he wore a pair of surprisingly cute black briefs with a white hem that had Dump Truck internally moaning from the sheer sexiness of that sight. But he also smirked at it, too, giving Parker a look that brought a bright redness to the boy's cheeks.

"Not bad, not bad at all Gumball Machine…"

Parker wasn't sure how much further they were going to take things so stopped at his briefs. Twitching slightly at the eyes he was getting, Parker looked away from the dark eyes. He followed one of the older boy's arms down and realised that Dump Truck was openly palming himself off through his black jeans, with his thickness showing off through the tight fabric pinned down hard his right leg so every inch of his cock was showing off.

With his mouth running dry, Parker's voice broke again. "A-and these…?"

Seeing his little gumball machine picking at his briefs uncomfortably and that the boy, too, was getting hard in them, the mobster nodded. "All of it, Gumball…"

Without being able to meet the other boy's gaze, the chocolate-skinned teenager hooked both thumbs inside before beginning to pull them down. All the while his heart was running a mile a minute, as inch by inch his body was revealed to this delinquent.

While he wanted to turn away and hide his body from Dump Truck, the fifteen year old boy's uncut five inch cock was out in the open classroom. Thankfully the only person there was Dump Truck, who was whistling at the naked body of this cute boy's body. From the chocolate tan and Parker's adorable blushing baby face, to the way his five incher swing around between his legs, Parker was sexy all over.

"Good, you listen pretty easy… I like that in my group. You'll fit right in here," Dump Truck said, curling his fingers around his bulge and softly stroking its length. "So come strip me next, Gumball Machine."

"What?" Parker choked, the boy covering himself up a little. "St-strip you…?"

"Yeah… It's what the boys in detention do, they obey the boss so they ain't in trouble with _my_ boss. If you want to be in my group, you obey me too," Dump Truck responded, moving his hand away and pinning them to the desk. That gave Parker full access to his body, who felt his cheeks burning. "Got it?"

Parker looked around at the windows, a look of panic in his eyes. "What? Are you kidding me, Dump Truck?! S-someone could come upstairs at any minute and see two boys naked… in a classroom!"

The words might as well have fallen on deaf ears, as the older boy shook his head and snickered. He brought a thumb to his upper lip and wiped it dry, to reveal his smirk to Parker. This was common in the younger boys joining the detention group, they were always hesitant at first but _always_ came around for their new boss. He reached up, eyes locked with Parker's and tugged at his ripped hoodie once more. "Don't worry about the boys, or the boss, Gumball Machine… They know what day it is, and they know if they come up here… Eh, they might not go home lookin' so pretty. Well, 'cept the boss. She's been treated to a nice meal for getting up so early for some… _delinquents_ or whatever,"

Still hesitant, especially since now people knew he was there for sex, Parker chewed his lip. "You beat people up?"

"If they get in the way of what I want…" Dump Truck shrugged. "Or rather, _who_ I want…"

With his stomach tying itself in knots and his cock throbbing harder than ever, Parker took a cautious step towards him. It earned him a lone nod, and the young boy reached out to grab the hem of Dump Truck's hoodie before sliding it up off the mobster's body and dropping it onto the floor. Under that Dump Truck only had a rather tight black muscle shirt that showed off his muscular body perfectly, capturing the lines in his stunning washboard abs and even his hardened nipples through the fabric.

Parker would be lying to say he didn't lick his lips at the sight, even for a boy who five seconds ago was straight.

'_Damn I knew he'd be muscular but… wow…_'

His breathing hitched for a moment, but he disguised it by quickly moving to peel off the muscle shirt. As Dump Truck lifted his arms, it rode up on his waist to give Parker a sneak peak of the older boy's sexy form. The thin layer of body hair and a black snail trail leading up and down from his outie belly button was making Parker more aroused, especially when his eyes followed the trail down to the hem of Dump Truck's jeans. To his surprise, he could see a little of Dump Truck's ass, which was pale compared to his otherwise olive skin. As expected, nice and firm but there was no sign of any underwear on the mobster's body. Parker couldn't decide whether or not that made his cock twitch or not.

"Oi, you got a job to do?"

Surprised by the strictness of the command, Parker was instantly back to removing the muscle shirt. As more and more of sexy olive flesh was revealed to him, the hornier he felt himself growing. While the boy had always considered himself a ladies man, for a guy like Dump Truck whose olive chest was covered in a layer of body hair to turn him on this bad had Parker questioning himself. But all the while following his command.

When the tee was finally gone, he stepped back to really take in the view. Dump Truck had a body that even _Todd Stetson_ would be jealous of, if the jock wasn't too busy with a mirror. The six-pack was just the beginning of how sexy it was, as Parker looked up at the ripped biceps the size of cantaloupes, flexing intimidatingly. Then he moved back down and moaned in his throat to see the older boy's strong pecs, the sharp definition of them and that he took hard brown nipples rather than pink. The areola were slightly larger, but Parker just found himself wanting to feel up every inch while he sucked on the small nipples teasing him. With all that clouding his mouth, all the boy would utter was "Wow…"

"I thought you might like, Gumball. All the boys come around, eventually… some take a little, uh, _rougher_ treatment," Dump Truck said cockily, licking his lips to see Parker's young dick so hard. His own was leaking pre onto his leg.

"You can use rougher treatment on me-" Parker blurted before catching his tongue. "I mean-!"

"We'll see how you handle the light stuff first, then we might get into that… I would definitely like to break your ass like a pencil, but I would like to please us both first." Leaning his head to one side to better see the ass he admitted to wanting to break, Dump Truck growled to himself. '_Damn that thing needs to be ruined… marked as my property. Hope I brought a marker…'_

Parker stayed quiet after that comment. The image of being bent over the desk with both wrists clasped in Dump Truck's hand as the older boy went to town on his virgin ass was making him drip pre-cum all over the floor and a burning lust to see the full size of what Dump Truck was packing. In an instant the boy's hands attacked his new bosses zipped with an eagerness all new to him, which made Dump Truck whistle in appreciation.

"Never had sex before, huh?" The older boy asked as he lifted a little from the desk.

"Of course I-" Parker paused at the look of judgement he got, "... haven't…"

Despite being snickered at, he tugged hard at the annoyingly tight jeans to fully strip his boss naked. An action that caused him to almost fall on his ass again, but caught just in time. Those jeans were a bitch to get over Dump Truck's boots, but they were off and gone.

"So I… oh my god…" Parker's voice broke as he took in the almost eight inch piece of meat hanging between his bosses legs. It was so girthy that his cock looked more like a shrimp compared to it, and almost like his hand wouldn't fit around a single part of it. There was no way in hell that he could even hold it in both hands; Dump Truck's length would poke out a good two or more inches with both Parker's hands wrapped around it. Just the thought of fitting that thing in either hole had Parker panicking. "H-how are you… how is that so, uh, b-b-big?"

"This? Big? Nah, you should see this guy I used to go to school with in, uh, Mission Creek. Another inch on me, _at least_," Dump Truck smirked, grabbing the base and stroking himself. Wiggling the fat mushroom head at Parker, he licked his lips. "Your turn…"

"What about your boots?"

Shrugging, the older boy tapped his foot. "I would like to keep those on… In sex, I find them to be- what's the word?"

"Kinky?" Parker suggested.

"That is the one, Gumball," The monster of a cock throbbed hard, "I find wearing boots to be kinky… Now come here and grab my dick, Gumball Machine,"


End file.
